Within a network, interfaces may connect various components to or within the network. For example, in a long-term evolution (LTE) network, interfaces may permit a mobility management entity device (MME), a serving gateway (SGW), a packet data network gateway (PGW), and/or the like to communicate. In 5G/new radio (NR), a base station may transmit a set of beams associated with a cell.